Un cumpleaños, lleno de sorpresas
by Alanacullen
Summary: La adorable Phoebe Grey esta cumpliendo 5 años y su ingenio, hiperactividad e impulsiva naturaleza la llevan a descubrir una caja misteriosa en la habitación de sus padres...Que hará la pequeña con ese tesoro encontrado...? tal vez gracias a él pueda obtener lo que mas anhela de regalo...!


**Mi primer OS sobre esta historia, espero atinarle y que sea de su agrado, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SIII?**

**DISFRUTEN**

***Cursiva: pensamientos de Phoebe!**

* * *

**Un cumpleaños...Lleno de sorpresas? **

Estoy enojada, muy enojada. No entiendo porque no puedo ver mis regalos de cumpleaños un día antes de mi fiesta. "_si lo haces, arruinaras la sorpresa princesa_" me decía mi papito cuando se lo preguntaba haciendo el puchero que me enseño tía Mía, y mi mamita solo decía "_no desesperes Phoebe, solo faltan pocas horas_". Me cruce de brazos haciendo un mohín, era hora de desayunar y mi hermano Tedd y yo estábamos comiendo cereal en la barra de desayuno, él de Spiderman y yo de Princesas con malvaviscos rosas mientras mami toma un tazón de granola con yogurt de pie cerca del fregadero. Tedd me mira y enseña su lengua llena de cereal haciendo caras graciosas para hacerme reír pero sigo enojada. A él papi le dio su Xbox nueva un día antes de sus cumpleaños numero 7 y luego pasaron el día jugando a las carreras. Mamá se enojo y dijo que se suponía que el regalo era para Tedd a lo que papá solo le dio una sonrisa tímida que como siempre la dejo sin habla.

**-Phoebe Grey come tu desayuno, debo dejarlos en casa de los abuelos antes de ir a la oficina…- **dijo mamá, haciéndome sobresaltar…

**-Pero es Sábado Mami**- dice mi hermano con la boca llena de cereal y ella lo mira con advertencia

**-Tedd, hijo no hables con la boca llena**.- mi papito entra a la cocina, vistiendo aun su pantalón de pijama, una camiseta y el cabello de recién levantado como todas las mañanas, le alborota el cabello a mi hermano y me da un beso en la frente antes de llegar hasta mamá y darle una palmada juguetona en el trasero haciéndola saltar y sonrojarse. Se sienta frente a nosotros, del otro lado de la barra delante de un plato de tortilla y una taza de café humeante.

**-Iras a la oficina hoy papá**?- a papito se le iluminan los ojos, como todas las veces que pronunciamos esa palabra de cuatro letras

**-Por que la pregunta hijo?**

**-Es que… quiero quedarme en casa jugando con mi Xbox, en la semana no puedo porque estoy en la escuela y en futbol y los fines de semana siempre salimos o vamos donde los abuelos**- su boca cae en una cara triste girando la leche en el tazón con la cuchara, mis papas se miran unos minutos

**-Bien, Papá se quedara en casa**.- los ojos de Tedd se iluminan y su sonrisa de dos dientes caídos aparece

**-Gracias Papá…**

**-Estamos para complacer hijo. Tal vez ahora si pueda tener esa revancha en la pista Sr. Theodore Grey-** dice, alzando sus cejas de manera chistosa. Reprimo mi sonrisa, _sigo muy enojada_.

**-Donde quiera, cuando quiera Sr. Grey**.- retruca mi hermano, su cara cambiando de felicidad a desafío hacia papá. Mamá y yo rodamos los ojos.

**-Aclarado el asunto me iré, después de arreglar los pendientes debo pasar por las cosas que hacen falta para mañana**- dice mamá, nos da un beso a todos y me susurra al oído **–Mañana es el gran día tesoro**- mi seño se frunce aun mas y no contesto, cuando se ha ido papá me mira fijamente…

**-Que es Princesa?-** pregunta, su voz suave y baja como siempre que me habla **–Por que la nena de papá tiene su pequeño ceño fruncido y los labios apretados?, lo que la hace ver más adorable de lo normal si me es permitido decir**…- esta jugando conmigo y en verdad lucho por no sonreírle pero es inútil, él siempre sabe como hacerme olvidar mi enojo. Con cuidado me bajo de la silla alta y corro al otro lado de la barra extendiéndole los brazos, me toma y me sienta en sus piernas mirándome a los ojos, de gris a gris y se que esta buscando en ellos. _Por favor quiero ver mis regalos… _pido internamente, un segundo después levanta la mano y su dedo índice se mueve de un lado al otro en clara negativa adivinando mis pensamientos. Hago un puchero y me besa el cabello. **–No puedo Princesa, la ultima vez que lo hice mamá no le dio…besitos a papá ¡por dos días!- **me explica, abriendo mucho los ojos y se estremece ante el recuerdo

**-Voy a encender el Xbox, lo espero en el salón Sr. Grey para patearle el trasero**-Dice Tedd y no puedo evitar una risita al ver la boca de papa caer abierta.

**-Patearme el trasero**?- dice ofendido y mi hermano se sonroja ligeramente, bajando la mirada hacia sus dedos

**-Culpa de Tío Elliott y sus palabras pegajosas**- diciendo eso sale disparado de la cocina mientras papá pone los ojos en blanco murmurando algo sobre patearle el trasero a tío Elliott

**-Tu crees que Tedd me patee el trasero Phoe? **

**-No papito, confío en ti-** envuelvo mis bracitos alrededor de su pecho dándole un fuerte abrazo, el se tensa un momento y luego se relaja besando mi coronilla

**-Nos veras jugar princesa**?- y se que no tengo otra opción y que perdí mi batalla por los regalos. No quiero que mami deje de darle besitos por mi culpa. Asiento hacia el y en un segundo estoy sobre sus hombros, haciéndome chillar de sorpresa –**Sostente nena**- me sujeto de su barbilla y el toma mi tazón de cereal a medio comer y su plato de tortilla en las manos **–El desayuno es la comida mas importante del día**- relata y yo solo asiento en silencio, papá es muy estricto con nuestra alimentación. Alcanzamos a mi hermano en la sala de Tv, él ya esta tirado cómodamente en la alfombra frente al enorme plasma con su control inalámbrico gris en las manos_, el favorito de papá por alguna razón que desconozco. _El otro comando descansa en el sofá esperando por su contrincante. Papá coloca los platos en la mesa de café que divide el sofá de la tele y me baja en el mullido sofá donde me acomodo y él coloca el plato de cereal entre mis piernas **–Come princesa**- y no esta en discusión. Hundiendo la cuchara en el cereal doy un gran bocado y él sonríe satisfecho **–Dedico todas mis carreras de hoy a usted señorita Phoebe-** dice y me sonrojo cuando toma mi mano y besa mis deditos. Papi siempre me recuerda a los príncipes encantados de las películas y los libros de cuentos, le doy un asentimiento de esos que hacen las princesas ante un cumplido y el sonríe, luego toma el comando y se sienta junto a Tedd, le tiende la mano amistosamente **–Suerte Sr. Grey- **dice papá

**-Usted la necesita más que yo pero gracias Sr. Grey**- mi papito sonríe con orgullo, se dan un rápido apretón y comienza el juego. Papá me pide consejos sobre el auto que debe conducir, el color que debe ser y cosas así mientras da bocados a su desayuno, termina en la carrera con un auto rosa con pegatinas de llamas rojas por todos lados y yo sonrió satisfecha por mi elección. Ya me he terminado mi desayuno y los miro jugar por no se cuantos minutos _o quizás horas_. Me distraigo jugando con mis dedos, poniéndome de cabeza en el sillón y riéndome cuando gritan cosas como, "eso es trampa Tedd" o "papá por tu culpa se me reventó una llanta." _¡Me aburro!. _Decido llevar mi plato y el de papá a la cocina, él y Tedd están tan distraídos que ni se dan cuenta cuando salgo. Gail esta en la cocina, limpiando la barra de desayuno, cuando me ve se pone a mi altura y toma los platos de mis manos besándome en la frente. Ella es como una nana para mi y mi hermano.

**-Que hace la princesa de la casa caminando por allí con dos platos de porcelana**?- pregunta dulcemente colocándolos en el lavavajillas

**-Papi y yo desuyunamos en la sala de Tv, él y Tedd están jugando videojuegos**.- me encojo de hombros jugando con mis pies

**-Voy a hacer galletas de chispas de chocolate para mañana quieres ayudarme**?- el pensamiento de muchas galletas en mi cumpleaños me hace sonreír pero no tengo ganas de hacer galletas hoy, negando con la cabeza le sonrió y me disparo de la cocina, la escucho reírse bajito mientras llego al pasillo, miro dentro del salón a papá y Tedd aun concentrados en su juego y decido que quiero ver mis blue-ray´s de Angelina Ballerina en el cuarto de mis papis, me gusta su cama porque es enorme y puedo hacer volteretas y practicar mis pasos de ballet imitando a Angelina. Busco mis zapatillas y voy a su habitación, enciendo la tv y pongo video, _he visto muchas veces hacer esto a mami cuando me pone las películas aquí._ Hay una película reproduciéndose y se que es la favorita de abu Grace porque no tiene color. _Una película sin color es aburrida_. Miro en las gavetas del mueble para el televisor buscando mis videos, no se donde mamá los guarda y allí solo hay películas extrañas y unos libros. Decido buscar en su enorme closet, cuando llueve y no podemos jugar fuera a veces me escondo allí cuando Tedd y yo jugamos al escondite, es enorme, _aunque no mas grande que el de tía Mía _y huele al perfume de papá y mama mesclados. Busco en los cajones que alcanzo pero solo hay ropa interior, medias, corbatas y zapatos. _Hoy no es mi día de suerte_. Cuando estoy por salir algo destella desde una caja de terciopelo negra llamando mi atención, esta debajo de los pantalones muy bien colgados y ordenados de papá. _Será mi regalo_?. La curiosidad y la emoción pican en mis manos y echando una ojeada hacia afuera para asegurarme que no se acerca nadie me arrodillo frente a ella y la tiro hacia mí, esta semi-abierta, un lazo color plata suelto sobre ella y el destello que antes vi fue la luz del lugar reflejándose en ¡_unas esposas como las que usan los policías_! Mi seño se frunce cuando las tomo en mis manos, son grandes y pesadas. ¿_Por qué mis papitos tendrían unas esposas_? _A caso mi papito atrapa malhechores en las noches_?. _Tendré que preguntarle_. Dejándolas en la alfombra tomo otra cosa brillante parece un extraño micrófono, es largo y también algo pesado, tiene una base negra y un botón para encenderlo. _Mis papis cantan_? _Jamás los he oído cantar en publico, a Abu Grace y a tía Kate si, luego de que se toman unas copas de ese liquido rosa espumante_ _para los grandes. _Sigo revisando, topándome con un pedazo de tela, no recuerdo su nombre pero se lo he visto usar a tía Kate en sus sueños de belleza, mi prima Ava también tiene uno de Barbie_, podría tomar uno para mi_, después de todo hay dos allí adentro, uno negro y uno blanco. Me pongo uno y en un instante la obscuridad se hace presente, me rio al quitármelo. _Podría jugar con Tedd a la gallina ciega* con estos._ Lo subo hasta dejarlo en mi frente y tomo el próximo objeto. Se parece a la cosa que usa la Sr. Jones para limpiar las ventanas _un plu-me-ro, plumero_. Aunque este tiene muchas tiras y un mango negro. Hace cosquillas cuando lo paso por mi rostro. También hay un arete de plata que tiene dos bolitas que cuelgan de él, caben en mi manita y son muy extrañas. _Es como un extraño Tikia-Taka_, una vez vi a tío Elliott jugando con uno de esos y aullar cuando se hacia daño con el, tal vez este es un nuevo modelo. Hay algo parecido a una zanahoria negra en un lado y tiene un anillo en un extremo donde puedo meter mi dedito, lo hago y empiezo a girarlo pero no entiendo que se puede hacer con el, _tal vez sirva para hacer hoyitos en la arena y plantar semillas. _Junto a el hay algo así como una paleta para torta… lo extraño es que de un lado es plana y del otro se siente suavecito. _Tal vez así queden más ricos los postres_. Tiene una tira donde puedo meter mi mano y sostenerlo. También hay una corbata gris, _se parece a la favorita de papi_, se la he visto algunas veces. Debajo de ella hay.._OH! esto si lo conozco_, es para los caballos…lo he visto en las películas y mi Barbie jinete tiene uno de plástico, lo tomo y acaricio el extremo, _es muy bonito_. _Porque mis papis tendrán todos estos regalos aquí_? _Serán los regalos para los cumpleaños de todos? Tal vez…este sea mi regalo de cumpleaños, ¡mis papis me darán un caballo_! Doy un brinquito al estilo ti Mía aplaudiendo, _después de todo si es mi día de suerte_. Miro las demás cosas en la alfombra, no quiero los demás regalos, son extraños. Solo quiero mi caballo, _espero sea blanco, si, un caballo blanco_. Vuelvo a meter las cosas en la caja, menos mi lá-ti-go o _como sea que esto se llame. Yo le diré "ju" porque hace ese sonido cuando lo muevo muy rápido_. Mientras pongo la tapa una idea cruza mi mente, _porque ser la única en recibir regalos mañana si puedo darles regalos a todos mis tíos y abuelos_?. Decido que no es mala idea. Antes de salir doy una ojeada fuera del armario, _no hay nadie_. Tomo la caja entre mis brazos y coloco a "ju" sobre la tapa, salgo del closet directo a mi habitación. Gail esta tarareando mientras arregla la cama de Tedd junto a mi cuarto, se que me vio pasar así que escondo la caja bajo la cama y la tapo con mi alfombra de mariposa… rápidamente me pongo a hacer mi cama, se que vendrá en cualquier momento y no quiero que mi sorpresa se arruine. Tomo mi libro de colorear y mis crayones y trepo en mi cama poniéndome a colorear, mi respiración esta acelerada igual que mi corazón pero esto es muy divertido. **–Phoe…-** llama y un segundo después asoma la cabeza por el marco de la puerta **–Todo bien pequeña?**

**-Si, estoy bidujando...**

**-Veo que hiciste tu cama mi niña**- dice y puedo escuchar una sonrisa en su voz **–Necesitas algo?**

**-Nop, ide a colodear con papi y Tedd- **la miro y le doy una gran sonrisa, me la devuelve y sale sin decir nada más. Suelto el aire que había estado conteniendo. _Esto de planear sorpresas es agotador_!. Bajo de mi cama y miro al cuarto de mi hermano, ya Gail no esta allí así que puedo esconder los juguetes debajo de su cama porque ya esta ordenado. Tedd nunca ve debajo de la cama, dice que hay un coco allí pero yo no le creo, papi me dice que no es cierto, papi me dice que no tenga miedo, yo no tengo miedo cuando papi esta cerca, él es muy fuerte y nos cuida a todos. Luego de esconder la caja tomo mis colores y voy a la biblioteca para buscar unas hojas de papel y regreso al cuarto de Tv. Me siento y empiezo a colorear

**-¡SI!...** –papi alza las manos al aire dando un aullido de victoria que me hace saltar –**Y así señor Theodore Grey es como se gana una carrera de 5 pistas con un auto deportivo rosa**…- dice papi y se voltea a mirarme con una gran sonrisa –**Gracias por estar allí y darme suerte Srta. Grey**- me rio por su comentario _y porque no he estado aquí por un buen rato_ y sigo coloreando muy concentrada.

**-Cumpleaños…querida Phoebe….cumpleaños feliiiizz…! ¡Heeee**!- toda mi familia aplaude cuando acaban de cantarme el cumpleaños feliz. Estoy usando un vestido nuevo blanco que se alza cuando giro en mis pies, tiene una cinta rosa en la cintura y en el borde, es muy bonito. Me lo compro mi mami ayer cuando salió del trabajo, mis zapatos también son nuevos, blancos y limpios y estoy usando una cinta en el cabello color rosa. Mi papito me abraza por la espalda. Estoy sentada en la mesa del comedor frente al gran pastel que me hizo tía Mía, es de dos pisos, blanco con tiras de muchos colores y una corona de princesa en la cima, tiene una vela de un gran número 5 que por mas que soplo y soplo se enciende nuevamente haciéndome fruncir el ceño y que mis tíos y abuelos se rían. Ava esta junto a mi de pie sobre una silla, también Tedd y mi mami esta junto a papi abrazándolo por la cintura.

**-No se apagara hasta que pidas el deseo con mucha fuerza peque-** me dice abuelito Carrik y cerrando los ojos pido muy muy fuerte mi deseo. _Quiero mi caballito…y que a todos les guste la sorpresa!. _Cuando soplo, puedo ver a papi sobre mí hacerlo también para ayudarme con mi vela. Luego todos me envuelven en sus brazos…

**-Oww, mi pequeña niña estas tan grande**- mami me abraza fuertemente y sorbe la nariz **–en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estarás en la secundaria con un montón de chicos tras de ti**…. – _a veces mami se parece mucho a abuelita Carla. _Me llamo muy temprano para felicitarme igual que abuelito Ray

**-EH! Nada de chicos hasta los treinta, mínimo…- **dice papi muy serio y mami le rueda los ojos, él la mira y ella se ruboriza. _Siempre esa conversación sin palabras que no entiendo_. Abu Grace y tía Mía están cortando y sirviendo mi pastel mientras tía Kate los reparte. Me da mi trozo y besa mi frete…papi me sienta en la silla para que pueda comer mi pastel junto con Ava y Tedd

**-Que deseaste Phoe**?- pregunta Ava, le hago señas para que se acerque a mi y decirle mi secreto, ella es mi mejor amiga en el mundo **–Woah! Le diré a papi que me de uno también, ¡así podemos pasead juntas!**- ambas nos reímos y acabamos nuestro pastel, _esta delicioso_ es de vainilla mi sabor favorito. Beso a tía Mía y a su pancita agradeciéndole el pastel. Tía Mía tiene un bebe en su panza, pequeño Blip 4to, _así le digo yo_ _en mi cabeza_.

**-Hora de los regalos!-** dice mami y me siento en medio del salón a abrir mis paquetes. Tengo una mochila con rueditas de Angelina Ballerina y colores y cuadernos para cuando inicie el jardín junto con Ava. Es el regalo de Tía Kate y tío Elliott y Ava aplaude porque tendremos la misma mochila para ir al colegio, solo que la mía es rosa y la suya morada. Tía Mía y Tío Ethan me dan ropa y muchos lacitos y moños para el cabello, Tía Mía sabe que me encantan los moños así que ahora puedo llevar uno distinto cada día. Abuelita Grace y Abu Carrik me regalan un brazalete de mariposas. _Me recuerda al brazalete de mami que tiene muchos colgantes_. Mis papis me despertaron hoy con mi desayuno favorito en la cama y muchos besitos. Me dieron un _recalario?_, _un re-li-ca-rio, si eso._ En forma de corazón, tiene dos fotos en él una de mis papis y una de Tedd y yo cuando era bebe. Es muy bonito y lo llevo puesto ahora pero aun espero mi gran regalo, _¡MI CABALLO!._ Los grandes se sientan en el gran salón a hablar de cosas aburridas, Tedd y Sophi la hija de Taylor están sentados en la mesa jugando cartas mientras Ava y yo nos escurrimos a mi habitación. Juntas traemos mi caja de juguetes donde he guardado los regalos después de envolverlos con las hojas de papel que coloree y cinta adhesiva. Mi familia esta distraída conversando. Ava me da una sonrisa y corre a subirse en las piernas de Tío Elliott para escuchar. Tomo una rápida respiración y me detengo frente a todos alisando mi vestido. _Estoy nerviosa_.

**-Shhh, Phoebe nos quiede decid algo**.- Ava me ayuda y le sonrió, _a veces es difícil callar a los grandes_

**-Que sucede pequeña?**- ese es abuelito Carrik

**-Quiero dadles algo**- susurro. Mi timidez saliendo a flote y estoy segura de estar ruborizada hasta la punta de mi nariz. Mamá me sonríe haciendo un gesto de que continúe **–Gracias por venid hoy a mi fiesta y por todos los degalos lindos que me dieron, yo también tengo degalos para todos**.-respiro después de haber dicho todo eso, algunos ¡OH! De sorpresas Y ¡Aww! De ternura llenan la habitación. Salgo del salón y regreso arrastrando mi caja de juguetes. Escondí a "ju" en la parte de abajo para que cuando papi lo vea me de mi regalo. Tía Mía bate palmas de emoción y yo sonrió. El primer bulto es para tío Elliott, es de color azul **–Este es pada Tío Elliott-** el salta como niño pequeño y me eleva en brazos haciéndome girar y reir.

**-Gracias Muñequita-** me da un beso en el cabello y toma su paquete frunciendo el seño

**-No pueden abridlos hasta que todos tengan su degalo**- sigo llamando a todos uno por uno, recibiendo besos, abrazos y besos y abrazos. Una vez repartidos todos los paquetes tomo otra respiración para calmar la emoción. **–Abranlos**- Ava es la primera en descubrir su regalo y chillar de alegría al mirar su mascara

**-Mira mami es como el tuyo.-** dice ella pero tía Kate esta congelada con el micrófono en sus manos, su boca esta abierta y sus ojos viajan de mi a mi mami y luego a su regalo. _Esta muy impresionada, ¡GENIAL! _Escucho un jadeo y mis ojos van a Tía Mía que sostiene su paleta para pasteles con una mano y la otra la tiene en su boca mientras mira con los ojos muy abiertos a Tío Ethan que estudia sus esposas detenidamente. Abuelita Grace esta Palida con su planta semillitas aun medio envuelto y abuelito Carrik es el único que se muestra muy sonriente con su corbata hasta que mira a su alrededor y se ruboriza. Por primera vez pongo los ojos en mis papis. Mami esta blanca como un papel y mi papito tiene los ojos muy abiertos. _Parecen haber visto un fantasma. _Tío Elliott revienta en una ruidosa carcajada, sosteniendo su estomago por la risa. Papa reacciona y lo mira con enojo y se levanta rápidamente quitándoles los regalos a todos…_porque papi hace eso_? Mi mama se recupera y llega a mi rápidamente

**-Phoebe de donde sacaste eso**?- casi no la puedo escuchar, esta hablando muy bajito mientra sostiene mis brazos

**-Son mis regalos mami, los encontré en tu closet y quería compartir los demás!...**

**-Los demás?...**

**-Si, solo tome a JU para usadlo con mi caballito**

**-Caballito?**

**-Papi no me dará un caballito**?- siento lagrimas picar en mis ojos

**-Christian**!.

**-Phoe, lo que hiciste estuvo mal-** mi papito también susurra. El salón esta en completo silencio menos por la risa que esta tratando de contener tío Elliott sin mucho éxito. Tía Kate le golpea el brazo muy fuerte y el se calla **–No debes tomar cosas que no son tuyas sin permiso Phoebe-** se que hice mal y que mis papis están enojados por tomar sus juguetes sin permiso pero no veo porque tanto enojo y risas, son solo juguetes_. Aun no tengo mi caballito, fui regañada y mi sorpresa no funciono._ Antes de que pueda evitarlo empiezo a llorar. _NO ES JUSTO_! **–NO! No, no, no, no llores princesa shhh-** papi me toma en brazos y me lleva a la cocina seguidos de mamá, me sienta en la barra de desayuno y enjuaga mis lagrimas con sus pulgares **–No soporto verte llorar**…-me abraza meciéndome en sus brazos mientras mami acaricia mi espalda…cuando he dejado de llorar y solo resta un molesto hipo lo miro a los ojos…

**-En…Entonces n…no ten…dre mi caballito**?- el frunce el seño hacia mi, luego hacia mama y suelta un largo suspiro, me acaricia el cabello y saca su blackberry. Mami me tira los brazos pero no quiero ir con ella, papi aun no me ha contestado.

**-Taylor**…-silencio- **no…todo bien**- silencio- **necesito un C.A.B.A.L.L.O….-**silencio. _Por que papi habla así?_- **Si un C.A.B.A.L.L.O**.- silencio. – **no tienes porque deletrearlo Taylor** – silencio –**Si, se que es Sábado… si también se que son las 9pm pero tu no eres el que esta viendo l.l.o.r.a.r a mi p.r.i.n.c.e.s.a- **se me escapa una risita, papi se ve gracioso hablando así**.- Gracias…No Sophi esta bien, es un ángel….bien….-** él me mira un momento de gris a gris algo llorosos y responde –**Blanco…y hermoso**…- y así es como lee mis pensamientos- **Gracias Taylor.-** y cuelga, le sonríe a mamá que niega con la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia él**.- Taylor me informa que la llegada de tu caballito se retraso princesa, no es fácil mover un animal tan grande, pero que en un par de días lo tendremos en casa.**- mama abre mucho los ojos y el sonríe tímidamente mientras mis lagrimas son reemplazadas por una amplia sonrisa de gato Cheshire* . Me enredo en su cuello. _¡TENDRÉ UN CABALLITO!_ Con el llanto y el enojo de mis papis en el olvido volvemos al salón y Sophi, Tedd, Ava y yo nos ponemos a jugar serpientes y escaleras en la alfombra. Puedo escuchar los susurros de los grandes

**-Alguien paso por un Sex Shop ayer y no escondió bien los juguetes**…- dice tío Elliott con voz extraña y papá le da un manotazo en la cabeza…

**-Tengo muchas ganas de patearte el trasero Leliott**.- le advierte papá y el vuelve a estallar en una enorme risotada **–Bien, te lo ganaste…-** y en un segundo ambos están corriendo por la sala mientras todos reímos. Gail aparece en el salón con el _plu-me-ro_ que he dejado en su cama antes de bajar a entregar los regalos, haciendo que mami vuelva a palidecer, que papá se congele y tío Elliott estalle en una nueva y más fuerte risa. Mi papito Gruñe y taclea a Tío Elliott terminando ambos en el suelo… _Si, este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido, con mi loca familia y tendré mi caballo!. Definitivamente si es mi mejor cumpleaños!_

* * *

_Y? merece Reviews? espero que si =)_

_ALANA_

-*Gallina ciega: La gallina ciega es un juego infantil en el que los otros jugadores tapan los ojos, normalmente con un pañuelo o venda, a un jugador seleccionado. Entonces el resto de jugadores empiezan a darle vueltas hasta marear al que pilla para asi hacer mas difícil ser atrapados.

*Tiki-taka: El tiki taka, en algunas regiones conocido también como "tronadora", se trata de un juguete de malabares que consiste en dos esferas de plástico sostenidas por un mismo cordel entrelazado especialmente con un aro, considerado como eje, que proporciona simetría entre las esferas y el cordel.

*Gato Cheshire: Gato de Alicia en el País de las maravillas!


End file.
